Imperial Powers (Map Game)
Note: I'm not good at making maps and I need a skilled mapmaker. If you would like to help volunteer on the talk page. Thank you. Also Note: Not to be confused with the timeline Imperial Powers. In the years leading up to the first world war various powers competed for global hegemony and to create the largest empire possible. These dreams were shattered in World War One, the empires were weakened, even the victors suffered a price and the balance started to tip away from Europe. But now you get to command these nations to either success or failure. Rules * The result of every of invasion attack will be decided by an algorithm. See Imperial Powers Algorithm. Since the algorithm isn't complete yet the moderators will decide the outcomes of every war for the time being. Players can report bias if they believe the moderators are biased in their decisions. * Leagues, Confederations etc. can be formed within reason, rather it be cultural or political similarities. However military alliances can be between any two or more nations. * You can enact reforms in your country that are either political or limited social. However you cannot change the state itself (e. g. Making Buddhism the national religion of the Ottoman Empire). * No profanity (swearing or cussing). * You cannot control more then one country (unless they are client states). * There is only one map maker. Maps will be created every two game years. * Each turn is 24 hours long starting at 8:30 AM UTC. Every turn is six months long in game time. * Have fun! Sign Ups = Europe Great Britain: Vatonica France: Portugal: Spain: Italy: German Empire: Belgium: The Netherlands: Northern German Confederation/German Empire: Denmark: Union of Sweden and Norway: Austria-Hungary: Romania: Ottoman Empire: Greece: Russian Empire: North America Canada (British Dominion): United States: Mexico: Belize: Nicaragua: Guatemala: Costa Rica: Dominican Republic: Haiti: South America Empire of Brazil/Brazil:Tiger221 Columbia: Argentina: Venezuela: Peru: Ecuador: Paraguay: Asia Qing Empire: Empire of Japan: TheMan456 Siam: Korean Empire: Nepal(British Protectorate): Oceania Australia(1903-)(British Dominion): New Zealand(1907-)(British Dominion): Hawaii: Africa Ethiopian Empire: Morocco: Moderators * TheMan456 (Note: If you would like to be a moderator you can apply on the Talk Page) 1870.0 The Fifteenth Amendment is passed in the United States granting African Americans the right to vote. The first pneumatic subway is opened in New York. The Paraguayan war ends. Japanese Empire: We begin to expand our military, we are aiming to reach 300,000 infantry soldiers by the end of this year. We have also begin to construct at least fifteen new frigate class ships to serve in our navy which will be ready in a year. We have also began drafting plans for a Trans-Japan Express Railway linking the island. We have opened the experimental Kyoto Industrial Park as part of a process to create an industrialized and prosperous Japan. 1870.5 Reconstruction ends in America with the re-admission of Georgia. France declares war on Prussia (North German Confederation) starting the Franco-Prussian war. Third French Republic is proclaimed after Napoleon the Third is deposed. Japanese Empire: Our military now numbers at 200,000 soldiers. With the new strength of our military we invade the Maldives in order to gain a strategic port in the Indian Ocean with at least 20,000 soldiers. Construction begins on the Trans-Japan Express Railway from Tokyo to Sendai which should be completed in a year-and-a-half. Brazil: We enact conscription for all Brazilians aged 20-23 in order to increase our military's strength. We also decree that the maximum age any citizen is allowed to live is sixty in order to conserve food supply. Furthermore, we begin to colonize the Ivory Coast (OTL Guinea) and are negotiating with Ecuador to purchase Easter Island for $150,000,000 US dollars. 1871.0 The German Empire is formed from the Northern German Confederation. The Paris Commune is formed. The Franco-Prussian War ends with the Treaty of Frankfurt. The United States condemns Brazil's action for the killing of all citizens over 60 years of age as a human rights violation. The United States threatens economic sanctions if Brazil does not back down. Japan successfully colonizes the Maldives. Brazil colonizes the coast of OTL Guinea and Sierra Leone. Brazil also successfully purchases Easter Island. Japan: With our strategic new territory in the Maldives we move at least 10,000 more troops inwards towards our new colony. The first section of Trans-Japan Express Railway is complete. We are brokering a mutual defense pact with China and Korea to empower the Asiatic peoples and counter western oppression. We have met our goal of reaching 300,000 soldiers by this year. The first line with five stops has opened in Tokyo of the Tokyo Pneumatic Subway. Brazil: We invest at least $40,000,000 US Dollars towards developing infrastructure in our new Guinea colony. Our military has expanded to 200,000 soldiers. We will back down and repeal our killing of citizens over the age of sixty years. Category:Imperial Powers Map Game Category:Map Games Category:Defunct Map Games